You're The Love I Wanna Be In
by rita louise evans
Summary: Nathan has just moved to Tree Hill from Charlotte where he meets Haley who changes his life for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N so here's my new story I hope you all like it and I plan on updating Love Don't Make Now Sense in the next couple of days.**

**You're The Love I Wanna Be In**

**Prologue **

Nathan Scott didn't really have a good upbringing his dad walked out on his mom when he was two and his mom was a drug addict so when he turned 16 he moved out of home. For once in his life he was happy he got a part time job with his uncle Keith he'd always been there for him he was like the father he always wanted.

Nathan hated school and hardly ever attended, he wasn't what you'd call popular he was more of the rebel kind he was starting a new school after getting expelled from his last one. His cousin Lucas was at Tree Hill high so at least he knew someone not that he cared he'd hardly be attending anyway.

There was two things Nathan loved one was his Harley Davidson and basketball but no one knew he loved basketball he played it at night he never wanted to play in a team or professionally because of his dad. He knew one of the reasons his dad left him and his mom was because of basketball not that he made it he broke his leg in his first game and could never play again Nathan smiled at that knowing his dad had nothing.

Haley was one of five children and she was the only one still living at home as all her two brothers and three sisters all moved out years before. Haley was what you'd call a daddies girl maybe because she was the youngest and they didn't think they'd have anymore children. Haley was such a nice kind person she only hung out with a few people Brooke was her best friend and they were total opposites Haley was a tutor and a nerd while Brooke was the head cheerleader. They've been best friends since kindergarten and she couldn't imagine not having Brooke in her life. Through Brooke she got to know Lucas who was also a really good friend, they had there own little group and it worked for them.

**Chapter 1 **

Nathan was getting ready for his first day at Tree Hill High he didn't really feel like going but he didn't really have a choice so he grabbed his leather jacket and got on his bike well this was going to be interesting he thought.

When he arrived at school he saw a brown haired girl chatting to his cousin she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Which was new to him normally he thought as woman as hot fuckable but never pretty, there was just something about this girl he wanted to get to know her more. As he walked over to his cousin the girl walked away with Lucas girl friend Brooke he'd only met her a few times but she was a nice person and she never judged him.

"Hi Nate" Lucas said as Nathan was walking over to him.

"Hi Lucas, so who was that girl you were talking too" Nathan asked as he bumped his cousins fist.

"Oh Haley, Brooke's best friend" Lucas said as they started walking towards class.

"Brooke did you see that guy on the motorcycle" Haley asked she caught him staring at her and he had the bluest eye's she'd ever seen she could have got lost in them, he was the hottest guy she'd ever seen. There was just something about him she couldn't get him out of her head.

"What guy" Brooke asked as they sat down in class.

"Never mind" Haley smiled as she saw him walk into the class and sat at the back.

When Nathan walked into the classroom and noticed she was in his class he was thanking whoever gave him this lesson and he hated maths. He thought about sitting next to her but he hated sitting at the front of class. He preferred to sit at the back so he could sleep which he knew he wouldn't be doing now. He couldn't understand it he hadn't even spoke to her and he couldn't get her out of his head she was like an angel sent down from heaven just for him.

"Class please welcome Nathan Scott, he's new to Tree Hill so I hope you all make him feel welcome" Miss Riley said as she took a seat.

Nathan spent the whole lesson staring at Haley, the way she bit her pen when she was thinking or the way she smiled when she worked out a problem. He knew she was smart he could tell by the way she carried herself and he knew she'd never be interested in a guy like him but it be worth a shot.

Haley could feel him watching her, and caught him watching her a few times to which he smiled at her, he had such a wonderful smile and that just made her like him even more she wondered who he was and what he was like but she knew there wasn't any men like Nathan he had that whole bad boy hotness thing going on.

"So Hales you coming to the back to school party tonight" Brooke asked as they walked towards the canteen to grab some food.

"Huh" Haley said not really paying attention.

"You know the party tonight, what is going on with you hales you've been spaced out all morning" Brooke asked this was unlike Haley she was never like this.

"Nothing Brooke I'm just thinking about my English exam later, I'll be at the party Brooke I don't really have a choice do I" Haley smiled at the face Brooke was giving her.

"Hey I'm not that bad, come on tutor girl Lucas is waiting" Brooke smiled as she saw him. They've been together for a year now and she'd never been happier.

When Nathan got home he had work so he got changed and headed there. Lucas had told him about a party tonight but he didn't really feel like going and he needed the money he had bills to pay sometimes he wished he could do things like everyone else his age, they could go to parties and have fun with there friends because they lived at home with parents that were providing for them.

"Hi Nate so how was the first day" Keith asked as Nathan walked through the door.

"It was ok, I still wish I didn't have to go I don't need school anyway, if I wasn't at school I wouldn't be so broke" Nathan said as he put his bag down.

"Nathan you need school trust me you don't want to end up like me, not that I don't love my life because I do I've got this place and a wonderful wife and two beautiful children but it was hard not having a high school education" Keith said hoping he listened it took a lot for him to get the judge to allow Nathan to move here from Charlotte three months ago. Nathan had, had a hard life due to his no good parents and all he wanted was what's best for him.

"I know your lucky Keith and I hope one day I'll have a family like yours, and hey when I graduate I can go and do what I want" Nathan said as he got started on the cars.

"I hope you do find someone because if anyone disserves it it's you" Keith said as he got back to work.

"Hi Nathan, dad so I was wondering if I could borrow your car tonight there's a party I really want to go too" Lucas said as he came into the garage.

"Yeah ok but no drinking and please be back at a reasonable hour you know how your mom get's" Keith said as he tossed him the keys.

"Ok thanks dad, Nate you sure you don't want to come" Lucas asked for the fifth time today he wanted his cousin to fit in. He knew he'd had a hard life and wanted him to make friends here.

"I'm good thanks Luke I can't afford to miss work for a party" Nathan sighed.

"Nathan go have fun, I can manage here" Keith said.

"But Keith I need the money" Nathan said wanting to go but he hated taking charity.

"It's alright just come in before school to make up the hours" Keith said knowing what Nathan was like.

"Ok if you sure, thanks Keith" Nathan said as he took his overalls off.

"Cool are you coming with me" Lucas asked as they walked out.

"No I'll meet you there Nathan said as he got on his bike he didn't go anywhere without his Harley it was his pride and joy his uncle Cooper gave it to him three years ago it was badly damaged and Nathan spent hours fixing it up it now looked like a brand new bike.

When Nathan got to the party he saw Haley standing over by Brooke so he decided to go over to her, he needed to get to know her more. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind all day.

"Hi Nathan is Lucas with you" Brooke asked as he came over.

"Yeah he's just parking the car" Nathan said as Brooke rushed off to be with Lucas leaving Haley standing there.

"Hi" Haley said after a few minutes of silence.

"Hi, so would you like a drink" Nathan asked suddenly felling really thirsty. He'd never been shy around a girl before but Haley made him a mumbling idiot.

"Yes please" Haley said as he handed her some punch.

Nathan didn't know what to say, he knew he had to say something he couldn't spend the whole night just staring at her. "So Haley" Nathan started to say.

"It was nice meeting you Nathan, well I better go Brooke is probably wondering where I am" Haley said cutting him off she needed some air she couldn't breath the intense look he was giving her it was like he was looking right into her soul.

"Oh ok well it was nice talking to you too Haley" Nathan said as he watched her walk away for the second time today. Nice going idiot she probably thinks I'm some sort of weirdo Nathan berated himself he really needed to pull himself together he couldn't keep acting like this. It wasn't normal.

"Hi Hales so I saw you talking to Nathan" Lucas said as she came over.

"Yeah I really like him but I don't know what to say to him" Haley sighed as she sat next to him and Brooke.

"He likes you too Hales I've never seen him look at anybody the way he looks at you" Lucas said he could tell Nathan liked her it was in his eyes and he'd been asking questions about her all day.

"Lucas you know him" Haley asked hoping he did she really wanted to get to know him more.

"Yeah he's my cousin he's just moved here from Charlotte" Lucas said.

After being at the party for like an hour Nathan decided to go he didn't really know anyone and felt a bit out of place. As he got on his bike he saw Haley again he knew he had to say something it was now or never. "Hi Haley where you heading off too" he asked as he shut of his engine.

"Hi Nathan I'm just going home I got a tutor session early in the morning" Haley said and started walking away.

"Ok well there aint no sense in walking when you can ride come on" Nathan said as he handed her his helmet.

"I aint getting on that thing" Haley smiled at him it was really nice of him to offer but she could never get on a bike.

"Come on now, I can't let you walk home on your own" Nathan said it was late and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself is something was too happed to her.

"I said I aint getting on it and I aint so if you like me so much you can walk me home" Haley smiled she was happy he was starting to talk to her now and he was so cute being all worried about her.

"Ok I'll walk with you let me just ask Luck to look after my bike" Nathan said as he rushed inside to give his cousin the keys normally he would never leave his bike but this might be the only opportunity he had to get to know her.

"So you ready to go" Haley asked as he came back outside.

"Yeah come on" Nathan said as he took her hand it felt so right the fit in his hand so perfectly.

"So Nathan Lucas told me you just moved here from Charlotte how you liking it so far" Haley asked as they walked back towards her house she was tempted to walk the long way to spend more time with him but she was already feeling tired.

"Yeah I needed to get away and I'm happy I did, you know when I first saw you I thought me and that girl are gonna get together there was just something about you" Nathan smiled.

"Yeah I noticed you too, I was starting to think was you ever gonna talk to me I felt like I was in a fish bowl" Haley laughed.

"Yeah sorry about that I just got swept away by your beauty and lost the power of speech" Nathan smiled at her as she blushed. "You know you're really cute when you blush" he smirked at her loving the reaction he seemed to be getting.

"Really, thanks Nathan, well I'm home now, thank you for walking me home" Haley said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Haley would you like to go out with me tomorrow night" Nathan asked he was willing to work even more over time if it meant he got to spend sometime with her.

"I'd love to" Haley said as she took his phone and typed her number in.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Miss James" Nathan said as he put his phone back in his pocket he still couldn't believe this was happening. Haley James the prettiest girl he'd ever seen actually wanted to go out with him.

**End of chapter I hope you all like it, please review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter sorry for not updating sooner I've had no internet for a few days and I was feeling ill as well so didn't really feel like writing.**

**Chapter 2**

All day all Nathan could think about was his date with Haley. He spoke to Keith this morning about having the night off and Keith said it was fine as long as he worked all day Sunday. He had to go to Charlotte to see his mom, he didn't really know why he bothered she didn't seem to care about him. But Nathan still went at the rehab they had family visit every two weeks and he never missed one of them.

When he got back he still had a couple of hours until his date so he decided to head down to the river court and shoot around for a bit. After playing for a few minutes some guys came over, Nathan thought about stopping he didn't really like people seeing him play.

"Hi I'm Skills, this is mouth would you like to play with us" Skills asked as they approached him they'd seen him a few times and thought he was a really good player.

"Hi I'm Nathan, yeah ok" Nathan said normally he'd have walked away but they seemed like good guys so he thought what the hell and decided to play.

"Cool, Fergie and Luke are on there way, so how about a game of one on one until they get here" Skills said as he tossed Nathan the ball.

"Ok game to 21" Nathan said as he hit a three.

Lucas couldn't believe what he saw his cousin was playing basketball, he'd seen him play loads of times in his life but if you ever asked him to play he'd clam up and walk away. He'd asked his dad why he did that and Keith told him it was because of his dad. Lucas didn't know his uncle his dad and Dan fell out in high school and from what people told him he was lucky he didn't know him. He couldn't understand somebody who walked out on his family and the impact it had on the people you're supposed to love and protect.

"Hi guys, Nate" Lucas said as he walked over.

"Hi Luke" Nathan said as he tossed him the ball.

"So I hear you got a date with Haley later" Lucas said as the girls had been talking about it all day.

"Yeah I really like her Luke, I've never felt this way before" Nathan smiled he'd only known her a day and he couldn't imagine his life without her in it.

"Good I'm happy for the both of you, Haley is a really good person and you both deserve some happiness in your life" Lucas smiled.

"Thanks Luke so do you want to play" Nathan asked as he tossed him the ball.

"Yeah ok but I worn you I'm good" Lucas joked as he dunked it.

"Yeah, yeah we'll see" Nathan smirked it felt good to play with people in Charlotte he really only played with his close friends.

After playing for an hour Nathan knew he had to go and get ready he didn't want to be late meeting Haley. "See you later, thanks for the game" he said as he grabbed his bag.

"Cool we'll see you around Nathan" Skills said as he tossed Lucas the ball.

"Have fun Nate, I'll see you tomorrow at school" Lucas said and carried on playing ball with his friends.

All Haley could think about all day was her date with Nathan, she wondered why he wasn't at school and Lucas explained he had to go to Charlotte for a couple of hours. After school Brooke came over to help her get ready which Haley was deciding wasn't such a good idea, the thing Brooke was suggesting she wear Haley would never wear in a million years.

"Come on Hales, everything I say you should wear you say no" Brooke said as she held out another outfit for her best friend.

"That's because Brooke I would never wear something like that I'm not Taylor" Haley huffed as she sat down this had been going on for an hour now and all she wanted to do was get ready.

"But Hales, you'll look so hot Nathan won't be able to keep his eye's of you" Brooke said as she sat next to her.

"Brooke, I don't even know where we're going yet what if he takes me bowling, everyone will be able to see my arse" Haley said she didn't see anything wrong with what she picked out but no Brooke always had a problem with it.

"I know that Hales but you've got to wear something and please do not suggest jeans and tee shirt" Brooke said as she went to pick something else out.

"Ok Brooke but can you please hurry or he's going to be here, and hey there is nothing wrong with what I wear it's comfortable" Haley said.

"I'm not saying that hales you where those clothes all the time, when you go out on a date you want to look your best not like you don't really care" Brooke said as she searched through Haley's closet.

"Ok Brooke but I'm not going to wear any of Taylor's old stuff" Haley laughed as she chucked her sister's clothes back to Brooke.

"Ok, ok how about this" Brooke said as she spotted this nice pale blue dinner dress.

"Brooke I wore that for my sisters engagement party and only because I had too my Nan bought it for me I swore I'd never wear it again, can't I just wear some jeans" Haley asked she wasn't going to wear it even if she did look nice in it.

"Please Haley just try it on and if it doesn't look right I promise you I'll let you choose" Brooke smiled.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute, oh and Brooke I'm holding you too that" Haley said as she took the dress in to the bathroom.

"Yeah ok" Brooke said as she left Haley's bedroom she knew what she had to do to get Haley to wear the dress.

"Hi Brooke, how are you" Lydia asked as she came rushing into the kitchen.

"Lydia come quick Haley won't listen to me, we've been there this whole time trying to find her something to wear but everything I suggest she say's no. I finally got her to wear something but you know Haley" Brooke said as approached Lydia.

"Ok, ok I'm coming what is this all about any way" Lydia asked as Brooke dragged her up the stairs.

"Oh Haley has a date and I want her to look her best" Brooke said as they got to Haley's room.

"Haley has a date ok leave this to me Brooke" Lydia smiled knowing what her daughter was like she just wanted to be herself when sometimes it's ok to dress up a little.

Haley was still a little unsure but Brooke was right she did look nice not that she was going to tell her that she knew it was no or never so she stepped out of the bathroom. "So what do you think" she asked shocked to see her mom standing there as well.

"Haley bop you look amazing this guy isn't going to be able to take his eye's of you" Lydia smiled.

"Yeah Hales you look amazing" Brooke smiled knowing she was right.

"Ok, I'll wear it but I didn't see anything wrong with what I chose" Haley smiled now she just hoped he wasn't taking her bowling or anything like that.

"Come on let's do your hair before Nathan get's here" Brooke said as Haley sat down.

"I'll be back in a minute Haley bop" Lydia said as she left the room.

After doing Haley's hair and make up she was ready and Nathan would be here any minute to pick her up. Brooke was happy with what she created and she thought Haley had never looked my beautiful.

"Thanks Brooke for helping me" Haley said as she hugged her.

"Your welcome you look amazing Hales" Brooke smiled admiring her work if it was one thing she knew about it was fashion.

"Haley you look beautiful" Lydia said as she walked towards her.

"Thanks mom" Haley said as she hugged her.

"Haley I was going to give you these when you was older but I think your ready now and they'll really go with what you're wearing" Lydia said as she handed Haley her grandmothers pearl necklace.

"Wow thank you mom" Haley smiled she wanted them ever since she was a little girl.

After standing outside her house for a few minutes Nathan finally decided to knock on the door, he was so nervous he'd never felt like this before.

"Hi who are you" Jimmy asked as he saw this guy standing at his door looking like he had ants in his pants.

"Hi I'm, I'm here, Haley" Nathan stumbled.

"You're Haley's date I take it, you know I'm not that scary" Jimmy laughed as he let him in the house.

"Yeah" Nathan said as he saw Haley come down the stairs.

"Hi Nathan" Haley said as she saw him he looked so good standing there in dark jeans and a blue shirt that bought out the color of his eye's.

"Haley you, you look wow" Nathan stumbled he'd never seen anything this beautiful in his whole life.

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself" Haley smiled at him as she took his hand.

"Haley have a nice time but I want you back here by 10" Jimmy said Nathan seemed like a good guy but he didn't want his daughter out too late and she had school in the morning.

"Ok bye dad, mom and Brooke I'll ring you tomorrow" Haley said as they walked out.

Nathan couldn't believe the butterflies he felt in his stomach he just hoped he didn't disappoint her with the date he had planned he hadn't been in tree hill long but he found he few nice places for them to go.

"No bike I see" Haley smiled as they walked to wherever they were going.

"No I know you don't like my bike, but one day your going to come riding with me Miss James" Nathan smirked at her.

"We'll see, so where we going" Haley asked.

"I thought we could take a walk by the docks there's a nice little restaurant down there" Nathan said.

"Sounds perfect" Haley smiled as they walked towards the docks.

When they got to the restaurant the host showed them to there table that Nathan booked earlier in the day. He thought it be nice to eat outside over looking the water it was warm this time of year so he knew they wouldn't be cold.

"This is really nice, thank you Nathan" Haley said after they'd been sitting there a few minutes.

"Your welcome I'm really happy you're having a good time. I didn't know what you like to eat so I thought I'd leave that up to you but I herd the stake is amazing" Nathan smiled as he held he hand over the table.

"Sir, madam are you ready to order" the waiter asked as he came over.

"I'll have the stake and a root beer" Nathan said normally he'd have a normal beer but he didn't want to drink tonight he wanted a clear head.

"I'll have the mac and cheese please and an orange juice" Haley said as she handed the menu back to the waiter.

"Mac and cheese, hales really" Nathan laughed not expecting her to order that.

"What, its food for the gods" Haley laughed at the face he was giving her.

"Yeah if you're five" Nathan laughed he was feeling more confident now and the nerves he'd been feeling for days was going.

"Whatever I love it and hey you haven't tried my mac and cheese I promise you it will become your favorite food too" Haley said as she took a sip of the drink.

"Ok well I guess I'll have to try your famous mac and cheese then Haley" Nathan smiled wishing they could go out again because now that he found her he never wanted to let her go.

"Yes I guess you will" Haley smiled at him he was so cute she still couldn't believe this was happening she'd really only known him a day and she was already falling so deeply for him.

After eating they walked by the docks and they ended up at the River Courts. "So do you play" Haley asked as they sat at the bench.

"Yeah, I play but only really by myself I couldn't handle being in a team" Nathan said he never talked about this to anyone but he knew he could trust her.

"Really Lucas used to be like that, then Whitey talked to him and now he plays for the Ravens" Haley said smiling at the memory of when Lucas made his debut he was so nervous.

"Yeah he told me about that, he keeps asking me, but I can't do it hales. I love basketball but the thought of playing for a team kills me. It ruined my family my dad cared more about the game than he did us and I promised myself I'd never let that happen to me" Nathan sighed he'd held it in so long it felt good to talk to someone.

"I'm sorry your dad did that to you Nathan, my dad is my hero so I couldn't imagine what it's like to be without a father. It must have been hard and I understand why you don't want to play but living here you might change your mind this is a massive basketball town" Haley said as she took his hand.

"Yeah maybe, would you like to hang out with me here sometime it gets lonely by myself" Nathan asked hoping she'd say yes.

"I'd love too, well I guess we better get going I've got to be home soon" Haley said as she looked at her watch.

When they got to her house Nathan didn't really know what to do he wanted to kiss her but didn't want to pressure her or make her feel uncomfortable.

"I had a really nice time tonight" Haley said when they got to her door.

"Me too, so I was wondering if you maybe wanted to be my boyfriend you don't have to if you don't want to but I really like you and I was hoping you liked me too" Nathan rambled on until she kissed him he couldn't believe what was happing.

"Wow" Haley said as they pulled apart.

"I huh" Nathan stumbled he'd never had a kiss like that in his life and he couldn't wait to do that again.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're cute when you ramble" Haley laughed.

"No I've never really had this problem before, you bring out new emotions in me Miss James" Nathan smirked.

"Well that's good and yes to your previous question I would love to be your girlfriend" Haley said.

"Yes, so I'll see you tomorrow at school" Nathan said and kissed her again.

**End of chapter please review and tell me what you think. I'm gonna try and update in a few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N thanks for all the reviews I'm sorry for not updating sooner I've only been able to get online on my blackberry so I couldn't update.**

**Chapter 3**

It's been a couple of weeks now since they started dating and they've never been closer. Haley spent most of her free time at Nathan's she knew how much he worked. She wanted to be there with him and thankfully her parents had been in Atlanta visiting her sister Quinn and husband Clay.

Nathan thought about dropping out of school because he found it too hard especially with working as well but Haley wouldn't let him and he didn't know what he'd do if she wasn't in his life. Haley stays at his house every night they just chill watching movies or she'd be helping him study he knew he'd be failing if it wasn't for her.

Nathan knew that he was Haley's first boyfriend and he took pride in that he knew she wasn't experienced when it came to guys. He never wanted to push her into anything she wasn't ready for even though it was getting harder and harder everyday he knew he'd wait forever to be with her if that's what she wanted. Nathan knew he was in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her he just hoped she felt the same way.

"Hi Hales, that smells wonderful" Nathan said as he came and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi so how was work" Haley asked as she turned the diner off.

"It was good and Keith gave me the day off so I was wondering tomorrow if you'd come with me somewhere" Nathan asked hoping she'd say yes.

"I would love too, Nathan my parents come back from Atlanta tomorrow so this is going to be my last night here" Haley sighed as she buried her head in his chest.

"That's ok hales we can still see each other all the time, because nothing is going to keep us apart" Nathan said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Nathan these past couple of weeks have been the best weeks of my life and I'm going to miss being in your arms I don't know if I'll be able to sleep without you there" Haley said.

"I know what you mean you make me the happiest I've ever been and I'm going to hate waking up without you there but I don't think your parents will like that we've been sleeping in the same bed every night" Nathan said.

"I know your right, I'm just going to miss you" Haley sighed.

"I know how about we stop talking about your parents and spend our last night just about us" Nathan said as he pulled them down on the couch.

"I love the way you think" Haley smiled as she leaned in and kissed him.

After eating they sat watching movies until the early hours of the morning they loved being together like this it was like they were the only two in the world. Nathan knew he had to wake Haley up for there day together he was a bit nervous he really wanted the day to go well. After a few minutes of watching her sleep she slowly started to open her eyes so he smiled at her.

"Morning" Haley smiled as she looked up at him she loved waking up in his arms she'd never felt so safe in her whole life.

"Morning" Nathan smiled as he kissed her.

After getting ready they got in Keith's car that Nathan borrowed because Haley still wouldn't get on his bike. "So where we heading Haley asked.

"It's a surprise" Nathan smiled as she leaned into his chest.

"You do know I hate surprises" Haley smiled at him he was too cute.

"Well I'm hoping you don't hate this one" Nathan smiled down at her.

After driving for about an hour they arrived. Nathan hadn't been back here since he moved to Tree Hill and he'd never taken anyone here before.

"Nathan where are we" Haley asked she'd never seen anything more beautiful in all her life.

"I don't know what the place called I found it when I was about ten and I've been coming here ever since. It really helps me feel happy and safe and you're the only other thing in the world that makes me feel that way so I wanted to bring you here" Nathan smiled as he laid the blanket on the ground.

"Thank you so much for showing me this place I know how much it means to you" Haley said as she took a seat.

Most people would think it was weird for a guy like Nathan to like a place like this but Haley didn't and she now got why Nathan called it a little piece of heaven on earth. They were sat just watching the waterfall and she had to agree this place was really relaxing.

"Haley I just want to thank you for being here with me, I've never told anyone about this place and you're the only one I would ever want to be here with" Nathan smiled as he kissed her.

After eating Nathan he knew they had to be leaving soon or Haley's parents would be mad but he didn't want to leave he knew he could happily spend the rest of his life with Haley in this moment.

"Nathan we should be getting back thank you so much for today it's been one of the best days of my life" Haley smiled as he took her hand.

"Not yet Hales I've been trying to do this all day but I just can't seem to say the worlds so hear it goes" Nathan smiled as he got down on one knee.

"Nathan what are you doing Haley asked shocked.

"Haley I know we haven't been together long and you probably deserve someone better than me but I promise you I will always love you and be there for you no matter what. All my life I wanted a family and know I can have one with you Haley will you do me the honor of being my wife" Nathan asked as tears streamed down both their faces.

"I, I don't know what to say" Haley chocked out.

"Haley I know your probably think where too young but I know our love is going to last a life time I can't imagine my life without you and I know I should have a ring for you and I promise you as soon as you say yes I'll get you the ring of your dreams so what do you say Haley James" Nathan asked hoping to god she said yes he didn't think his heart could take her saying no.

"I, yes, yes of course I'll marry you" Haley cried as he scooped her up in his arms.

"I love you so much" Nathan said as he swung her around I his arms.

"I love you too so much" Haley cried as she kissed him.

End of chapter gonna try and post more in a couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Chapter 4**

They've been engaged for a few weeks now and Haley still couldn't find the courage to tell her parents. She could tell Nathan was getting frustrated and she couldn't blame him he wanted the world to know they were getting married but she couldn't it's not that she didn't want to but she was scared her parents wouldn't approve. She was only sixteen not many sixteen year olds got married.

"Haley I was thinking I could walk you home and we can tell your parents together" Nathan asked for what felt like the tenth time since they became engaged.

"We can't not tonight, it's not the right time" Haley sighed she never thought it would be this hard she knew she had to tell them but not yet.

"Haley you're always saying not yet, do you not want to marry me" Nathan asked afraid of the answer he didn't think his heart couldn't handle it if she didn't.

"Of course I want to marry you I love you please don't ever doubt that, I'm just scared they'll say we're too young. I was thinking we could wait to tell them when we've been together a bit longer. It's not like we're getting married right away" Haley said as got up from the couch.

"Ok I'll wait but can we please tell someone soon I want the world to know I'm marrying you Haley James" Nathan said as he pulled her into his arms he could tell how much telling her parents scared her and he'd wait until she was ready to tell them he really didn't have a choice she was his life and if she needed time he was going to give her that.

"I'm sorry this is hard on you Nathan I'm going to tell them soon I promise" Haley said as he held her she'd never felt more safe in her life than she did in his arms.

"Ok I best be getting you home, or your parents will worry" Nathan said as he walked her to the door.

"Ok" Haley said as she held his hand she now hated going home all she wanted to do was be with Nathan but right now she knew it couldn't happen.

"So I'll see you tomorrow before school" Nathan said as he got her to her door the walk home was in nice comfortable silence he knew it was getting harder for both of them everyday to say goodbye, all he wanted was to wake up everyday in her arms.

"Yeah, I wish I was staying with you" Haley sighed as he held her.

"Me too it won't be long hales until we're together forever" Nathan said as he looked into her sad brown eyes.

"I know I love you Nathan" Haley said as she looked right into his soul she knew he was the one for her there was no doubt in her mind.

"I love you to more than anything in this world" Nathan said as he bent his head to kiss her with all the love and passion he felt for her.

When Haley got inside her dad was watching the basketball game on the TV she thought about going in there and telling him but now wasn't the time. "Haley can I talk to you a minute" Jimmy asked as he noticed her come in.

"Ok daddy, what's up" Haley asked as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"I'm worried about you all you seem to do is be with Nathan it's not healthy spending every waking moment with someone and your mom and I was talking and we think it would be best if you and Nathan had a break for a little while" Jimmy said not wanting his daughter to get in to deep she was so young, she had the rest of her life for love right now she should be concentrating on school.

"I can't stop seeing him dad and I won't I love him" Haley said shocked she wasn't expecting that she knew she was spending a lot of time with Nathan but her parents didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Haley I'm not saying you have to stop seeing his forever just right now your too young to be in so deep your only sixteen" Jimmy sighed hating to break his daughters heart but he had to do what was right for her.

"I know I'm young, but what I feel for Nathan I can't describe it, when I'm with him he makes me the happiest I've ever been. I see myself with him for the rest of my life, I can't live without him daddy and I won't. I'm going to marry him daddy and nothing and no one is going to stop us" Haley said as she got up it wasn't how she planned to tell them but she had to there was no way she was going to leave Nathan he was her life.

"Haley please don't make that mistake, you need to finish school you're my shinning pride girl and I can't let you make that mistake" Jimmy cried he couldn't lose his baby.

"Dad I can finish school and be with Nathan he loves me daddy and he'll do anything for me I know it. Dad he works and goes to school he can take care of me he wants to marry me dad and I said yes I want to be his wife and I know you think I'm too young and naïve but I'm not because what I feel for Nathan is real and it's never going to change whether I'm 16 or 30 I wanna spend my life with him and I need you and mom to allow me to do that" Haley cried hoping he gave her permission.

"Ok your mom and I will discuss this but I want to talk to Nathan" Jimmy said he had to find out how Nathan really felt about her she was his everything and he didn't want her to make the biggest mistake of her life.

"Ok I'll just call him" Haley said as she left to go upstairs no she just hoped everything went well with Nathan.

"Jimmy what are we going to do if we say no we will just be like my parents when they didn't want me to marry you and look at how wrong they were. We're still together thirty years later, they were wrong then do we want to be wrong now. We still don't talk to my parents to you want that to happen with hales because that will break you" Lydia said as she sat next to him.

"No of course not but she's too young we were 19 when we got married and they aren't us we were together for three years before we said I do they've known each other a couple of months" Jimmy sighed he never thought he'd be losing Haley so soon she was his baby.

"Jimmy I've seen the two of them together what they have is real I know it if we just say no to them no we're just going to lose them later. I'm not saying they should get married now they too young she's only 16 but maybe when they've really thought about it we can give them an answer then" Lydia said hoping he listened she didn't want to lose Haley like her mom lost her.

Nathan was at Lucas's house when he got the call from Haley she sounded upset and he knew he had to go over straight away. Part of him was hoping she'd told her parents but another part was hoping she hadn't because if she was that upset it meant only bad things for them.

"Hales what's wrong" Nathan asked as she ran into his arms.

"Nathan I had to tell them they, they wanted me to break up with you" Haley cried as he held her.

"It's ok baby I'm here now I'm not going anywhere" Nathan sighed as she held him for dear life he wasn't expecting this he hadn't really had the chance to get to know her parents but he couldn't understand how they didn't want them together.

"Nathan my dad wants to talk to you, I'll just wait out here" Haley cried hoping this went well she couldn't lose Nathan.

"Ok, please don't cry hales everything is going to be ok, I'm not going anywhere" Nathan smiled as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Nathan take a seat" Lydia smiled as he came into the lounge she could see how scared he was and wanted to at least make him feel comfortable.

"Hi Mr James, Mrs James" Nathan said as he made his way into the lounge.

"Nathan I understand you want to marry our daughter" Jimmy asked cutting straight to the chase there was no need to go round the bush everything was already out there.

"Yes sir more than anything in this world, I know you're probably thinking we're to young but I love your daughter I've never felt this way about anyone else in my life. She's my life and I couldn't imagine my life without her" Nathan said hoping they believed him because he couldn't live without her.

"Nathan I believe you when you say you love her I can see it in your eyes and I know she loves you but your both so young how can you provide for her and what about college how is this going to work" Jimmy asked.

"Mr James I don't know what Haley told you so here it goes I never really had much in my life my dad left when I was barely walking and my mom is in and out of rehab, I've pretty much raised myself my whole life all I've want to feel was love and I have that with Haley. Before Haley I didn't really care about school or anything but thanks to your daughter I might actually graduate. I'm not going to college but I want what's best for Haley even if I have to work night and day for her to go I will do that. I love her so much she has bought so much good in my life I would do anything in the world to make her happy" Nathan smiled.

"Ok you have my blessing but you have to promise me Haley's dreams will not suffer she's really smart and she deserves to see her true potential" Jimmy said as he held out his hand to Nathan.

"You have my word Mr James" Nathan smiled as he shook his hand.

"Jimmy call me Jimmy" Jimmy smiled as Nathan walked out.

"So what did they say" Haley asked as Nathan came out side.

"Oh they said yes" Nathan smirked as she ran into his arms.

"Really they really said yes" Haley cried tears of joy as he held her.

"Yeah so what do you say Miss James do you wanna marry me" Nathan smirked.

"Yes more than anything in this world" Haley smiled as she kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews sorry for the lack of updates got laptop problems I should be able to update more when I get it fixed.**

**Chapter 5**

It's been a couple of weeks now since everyone found out it was all round school as soon as Haley told Brooke she was getting married. Then the rumor mills started spreading most people thought she was pregnant and they were shocked when they found out she wasn't. Not everyone gets married because they having a baby, they love each other so much and there's nothing they want more than to be married.

Nathan has been working all the hours he can to give Haley her dream wedding. Keith had given him his grandmother's wedding ring Nathan wouldn't take it at first it didn't feel right Lucas was his son he should have it. Keith explained Lucas would have Karen's ring and the ring was just as much Nathan's as it was Lucas's.

The wedding was a couple of days away and they still didn't have everything they needed so Nathan did something he never thought he'd do he sold his bike because as much as he loved his bike he loved Haley more.

Haley still couldn't believe what was happening in a couple of days she would become Mrs Nathan Scott and she couldn't wait Nathan had done everything in his power to make everything perfect for them even though she told him she'd be happy with a small wedding. He wanted her to have her dream wedding so he had everything arranged for them to get married in the church gardens where her parents got married years before.

Yesterday Haley went dress shopping with Brooke and she found the perfect dress. Even though her sisters were mad about not being maid of honor Haley knew it had to be Brooke they've been best friends since kindergarten.

"Hales come quick" Lucas said as he rushed through her house.

"Ok calm down what's wrong" Haley asked confused she'd never seen Lucas like this.

"Hales you have to come he won't listen to me, please you have to stop him" Lucas said out of breath he'd never run so fast.

"Ok I'm coming what is going on and what are they doing" Haley asked hoping it wasn't bad.

"Nathan's selling his bike we can't let him do that hales, he loves that bike" Lucas sighed he knows they need the money but they couldn't do this that was Nathan's pride and joy.

"Oh god we have to stop him Luke" Haley said as she grabbed he coat she couldn't let him sell his bike not for her there wedding was one day which will be perfect no matter what. He needed his bike he loved his bike.

When Haley and Lucas arrived the guy was leaving with Nathan's bike, Haley couldn't believe they were too late she'd never seen Nathan so broken.

"Nathan please don't tell me you sold your bike, you have to get it back" Haley cried as she ran into his arms.

"Hales I haven't sold it yet Dwain just taking it for a spin he'll bring it back soon" Nathan said as he held her.

"Oh thank god, Nathan please don't sell your bike I know how much you love it" Haley said as she looked up into his eyes.

"Hales I do love my bike, but not even a quarter of how much I love you, we need the money hales. I promised your dad I'd do whatever it takes to take care of you and I will I don't need the bike as much as I need you if I sell my bike we won't be struggling to get by for a while and Keith's going to let me have one of his old cars so we can have transport to get by" Nathan said as he wiped the tears from her eye's.

"Nathan I know you love me, but I won't be able to forgive myself if you sell your bike for me. If we cut back on the wedding you'll be able to keep your bike" Haley said hoping he listened she knew how stubborn he could be.

"Hales I love you for doing that for me, but I want you to have your dream wedding, you're my world and as long as your happy so am I. I don't need the bike anymore Haley I've got you. The money we get for the bike will give is a proper start for our lives together. Haley you won't even get on the bike because you don't think it's safe with a car we'll be able to travel together, please let me do this for us hales. I have nothing else that can give us the money we need. I won't us to have it all I don't want us to have nothing like I've had my whole life. I want us to have the world Haley and I won't to give you everything you've ever dreamed of" Nathan said.

"Ok, I love you so much Nathan, I want you to know that know matter hard things get for us or how hard we struggle, you are my world and I know you'll do everything in your power to make me happy. I'm going to do what ever it takes to take care of you, you are my family now and I'm going to show you what it's like to have someone who will love you no matter what. A few years from now when we have everything we ever wanted your going to buy yourself another Harley and no matter what happens your keeping it for you and our future children and grandchildren" Haley smiled.

"Oh god I love you hales" Nathan said as he kissed her.

Lucas wanted to interrupt them and tell them he'd help if they needed money but after hearing what they had to say he was proud of his cousin for putting his soon to be wife first. He knows how much that bike meant to Nathan and he was giving that up for hales because they need the money.

After dropping Haley at home Nathan decided to drive to Charlotte to see his mom and tell her what's going on he knew she couldn't be at the wedding but he at least thought she had a right to know. Thankfully the people at the rehab knew him so they'd let him in after hours.

"Hi mom" Nathan said as he went and sat beside her.

"Nathan what are you doing here" Deb asked not that she wasn't happy to see him but it was after hours, she just hoped he wasn't in trouble again.

"I just needed to see you I know I haven't been in a couple of weeks and I'm sorry about that, but I was really busy with school and work" Nathan said he felt bad about not being there for her.

"That's ok Nathan I understand so how's Tree Hill" Deb asked.

"I love it mom I've never been happier, mom I know this may come as a shock to you but I'm getting married do you remember that girl I was telling you about well Haley makes me the happiest I've ever been" Nathan smiled he always had a big smile on his face whenever he was thinking or talking about Haley.

"Are you out of your mind, I will not let you get married your way to young" Deb yelled she wasn't going to let her son make the same mistake she did there was no way.

"Mom I'm not asking for your permutation I'm emancipated I can get married if I want to. I came to tell you because you deserve to know" Nathan said.

"Nathan you can't get married your only sixteen. I won't let you ruin your life like I did, you are too young to know what your doing" Deb yelled.

"Mom, I know we're young but what I feel for Haley is real she's my life and that's never going to change. We're not you and I'm not Dan, I would never leave Haley I love her more than life itself" Nathan said.

"What if she leaves you, what if she hurts you, I won't let you go through this" Deb yelled.

"Haley would never hurt me, you don't get it do you mom, Haley's made me the man I am today, every night I come home to a cooked diner and someone who loves me. She takes care of me helps me with my school. I'd be failing if it wasn't for her, she knows what I went through growing up she's the only person I've ever talked to about that. We're going to prove you wrong, I really hope you change your mind about Haley mom because you don't even know her and here you are judging her when you're the last person who should be judging anyone" Nathan yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean" Deb asked.

"Mom you say Dan left us, but you left me too, do you have any idea what it was like to grow up with a mom who cared more about drink and drugs than there child. Do you have any idea what that did to me. I wanna be here for you mom, but I can't if you don't respect my decision, I'm going to marry Haley James and there's nothing you or anyone can do to stop that" Nathan said as he got up to leave.

"Nathan wait please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about what I put you through and if you really want to get married then you have my blessing, bring Haley around sometime so I can get to know her" Deb cried she never really knew the hurt she caused Nathan by her addictions but it was hard as soon as she left rehab she'd go back to the life she tried so hard to stay away from.

"Thanks mom we'd like that" Nathan said as bent down and hugged her he didn't mean to make her cry but he couldn't help it, he'd been holding it in for years now.

"Nathan I want to give you something this was my grandmothers engagement ring. I was going to wait to give it to you when your older, but know the time is right. I know your probably thinking how I still got it, but as much as I needed the fix I couldn't do that to you or my nan, so please give it to Haley and I hope you have everything you ever dreamed about Nathan" Deb said as she handed him the ring.

"Thanks mom, well I better go I'll try and come and see you soon" Nathan said as he hugged her goodbye.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
